Darkness of the Soul
by Mike1
Summary: Alti returns, joins Voldemort, then makes attacks against Hogwarts. Unable to fight the evil shamaness, Dumbledore chooses to summon forth the only Muggle capable of defeating Alti: he calls on Xena, the Warrior Princess.
1. Unholy Alliance

Title: Darkness of the Soul  
  
Author: Mike  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Xena  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes  
  
Email For Feedback: MichaelTheDestroyer@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Xena-Warrior Princess and its characters belong to  
MCA/Universal, Renaissance Pictures, and Rob Tapert.  
Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling  
and Warner Brothers.   
  
Warnings: Contains violence, mild language, a few shamanistic  
rituals, a couple deaths.  
  
Summary: Alti returns after allying herself with Voldemort. She  
begins terrorizing teachers and students at Hogwarts,  
causing trouble, and planning to obtain more power. After  
several conflicts with the evil shamaness, Dumbledore and  
his associates have proven ineffective in dealing with her  
evil. So, in desperation, they summon a Muggle, a warrior  
woman from the past..someone who had a history with Alti,  
one who has the best chance of defeating her. They call  
forth Xena, the Warrior Princess.   
  
Timeline: Harry Potter--story takes place between Prisoner of   
Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. Xena--takes place after   
Friend in Need, Xena Scrolls, and Send in the Clones.  
  
  
Author's Note : This is my first Potter (crossover) fic. Spoilers for almost all the books and most of the later episodes of Xena. There's also speculation on the rest of the book series of HP. The story takes place at the end of PoA, after Sirius wrote Harry his last letter..it's a few weeks before Hogwarts students are sent home for the summer.  
  
***************************************************  
  
NOTE: Story takes place at the end of 'Prisoner of Azkaban', about a few weeks before Hogwarts went home for the summer.   
  
** equals thoughts  
[] equals a flashback scene  
{} equals a telepathic conversation  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Darkness of the Soul  
by Mike  
  
***********************************************************  
  
---Los Angeles, CA---  
---Jones Junk Scrap--  
  
It was nightfall in the City of Angels. A battle had taken place   
earlier, in a vacant junkyard. Alexis Los Alamos, an unscrupulous and   
evil scientist, had successfully cloned two individuals (with help   
from a few fans of the Xena TV show) from three millennia ago..Xena   
and Gabrielle. Alexis was revealed, though a bit late, to be the   
reincarnation of the evil shamaness Alti, Xena's arch-enemy. As   
usual, Xena defeated Alti. Fatally. All that remained of the   
shamaness was a trail of ashes in the soil. A dark vapor hovered   
above the residual soot. To the human eye, one would dismiss it as   
the lingering scent of ash, a faint trace of a burnt corpse. Not so.   
It was Alti's spirit form, growling in silent anger. **Damn that   
friend of hers, that Gabriel..curse that darshim! You will pay for   
refusing my offer, Xena. You could have been great, as you were   
before, in the old days. Like the Xena that *I* remembered you could   
be. I swear to make you suffer! Revenge!** The vapor-form of her   
spirit cascaded over the ashes, trying to soak them up. She whispered   
an incantation..but it was of little effect. **Damn! I must return..I   
will need help. Perhaps another dark sorcerer, one whose tastes and   
interests are similar to my own." She said with a smile, "Yes, I   
*must* seek a Dark One.." She quoted a spell, and a blue light went   
into the ashes. **There. That should preserve it until my return.**   
Then the dark spirit vanished, traveling to the Astral Plane, to a   
place between reality, in a world between this world and the next.  
  
As she left, there was another presence nearby, a ghost. A young   
woman dressed in Amazon warrior garb, she was of a slender build,   
somewhat attractive, with blond hair. She swore, "You won't succeed,   
Alti..whatever it is you're planning. I know you don't give up   
easily, not even after death. I, Queen Ephiny, swear it upon the   
Amazon Nation." And with that, she vanished into thin air. She didn't   
know what Alti intended to do, but it couldn't be good. She would   
travel the earth, searching for clues to Alti's location..  
  
**********************************************  
  
---Scotland, UK---  
---Hogwarts---   
  
The sun had just set on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardry. Pansy Parkinson, a female student of the Slytherin house,   
sat cross-legged on the cold, concrete floor in her dorm room. She   
set a pillow under her for comfort. She had been still for several   
minutes, as if concentrating. She appeared to be in a meditation   
ritual.   
  
Suddenly, she was interrupted, as three other Slytherins entered. A   
short blond-haired kid accompanied by two older students: Draco   
Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
Pansy turned to look at them. She growled, "*Dammit*..what now? I'm   
busy here."  
  
Draco snickered, "Aww..what's wrong? We catch you in the middle of   
something *important*? If there is such a thing." He laughed.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered, joining in.   
  
Pansy said with a scowl, "LISTEN..I am *not* in the mood for mind   
games right now. Maybe later..but not now. I'm a bit busy, if you   
don't mind. Draco, you do NOT want to get on my bad side."   
  
Draco laughed, "Bad side? Wow. So..you mean you have a *good* side?   
Amazing..who knew." He glanced at his two cronies, which signaled   
more snickering from them. "By the way. Filch is coming around the   
halls soon, lights out in fifteen minutes. We wouldn't want you to be   
caught doing something suspicious."  
  
Pansy laughed, "Ha! You're one to talk."  
  
"Oh..right. Well, I guess you learned from the best..me!" He   
suddenly changed his tone, as he noticed her sitting position. "Huh?   
What *are* you doing, exactly?"  
  
She was silent for a minute, then spoke, "Not sure. just a little   
idea, something I read about in one of my mom's New Age magazines.   
Has something to do with meditation, trance states..you guys ever   
hear of astral projection?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Sure. I think your..your, uh..soul can leave for a   
bit. You can supposedly travel to other dimensions or realms in space-  
time. Why, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm thinking about making a trip..somewhere. Maybe the Twilight   
Realm, the Dreamscape..the plane between life and death. Why, you   
might ask? I want to talk to You-Know-Who. You know..the Dark One?   
The evil wizard? As in, Lord Vold-"  
  
Draco held up his hand. "Ok, ok! Don't say his name. What makes you   
think you'll find him, Pansy?"  
  
"I don't. But you never know."  
  
"You better know what you're getting yourself into. Also, there's   
no guarantee that You-Know-Who will be in a talking mood. He might   
torture you first, whether you want him to or not. It could be   
dangerous..but then, we all know how you like danger."   
  
"I'll be FINE! Why don't you guys get out?! If you stay, try to be   
quiet..for once. Who knows, it might be interesting."  
  
"Interesting..sure. But I think you'd have better luck if you asked   
my father about it first. We all know you want to be a Death Eater.   
You'd have to be *worthy*! Speaking of dear old Lucius, I think I   
should talk to him soon. Fine..we'll be quiet. But if you come back   
in a terrified, pathetic state..well, you were warned."  
  
"Oh, gee..thanks for your *helpful* advice! Now shut up."  
  
His face went red, shocked at her audacity. He looked at his   
friends, then back at Pansy. "Alright..for now. Just be glad you're a   
Slytherin, or else I'd have to..well." He let his threat hang there.   
  
Pansy shrugged, then closed her eyes. She began to space out her   
breaths, focusing on her task once more. In a few minutes, she   
started to feel lighter, as if she was being lifted upward..  
  
***********************************************  
  
---The Land of the Dead---   
  
Alti found herself in strange surroundings. It looked like a forest   
area, very calm. Birds flying, a campfire, branches blowing in the   
wind, ripples in the lake. as she looked at them, they each stopped,   
as if frozen in time. She tuned herself into the vibes of the realm,   
trying to sense a dark force. "Ahh." She started walking. As she   
continued onward, the astral plane went through a change. It was   
darker. More sinister, black and purple hues around her. She saw a   
hooded figure a few feet away, dressed in a black robe.   
  
The man slowly turned around, to face his visitor. **What's this? I   
feel..a great darkness, a powerful evil that could rival my own..   
hmm.." He saw a brown-haired woman dressed in black leather She had   
dark makeup, and a snake symbol on the head-piece. She had animal   
claws for a belt, her hair went past the shoulders. The man spoke in   
a deep tone, "Who are you, woman? What is your business here?"  
  
Alti laughed, remembering one of her past lives. The last person   
who asked her that question was Aminestra, the Mother of Peace, one   
of Xena's reincarnations. "My business? It's people. I wish to own   
them. Body and soul."  
  
He chuckled. "Oh, is that right? How..ambitious of you."  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I have lived over countless generations, I've had   
many names. Many lives. Tell me, dark one. Do you know of   
reincarnation?"  
  
He thought for a minute. "Yes..yes, I've heard of the concept.   
People are born many times. They come back by way of a..karmic   
circle..so if I believed in that, one could assume I was someone else   
in a past life, in another time."  
  
"That's right. Well..my true name is Alti."  
  
"Never heard of you. If I did, it was a long time ago. I haven't   
been in school for a while."  
  
"Ahh.." She nodded. "A school of magic? Interesting."  
  
The figure arched an eyebrow. "What..how..HOW do you know?!"  
  
"One of my talents. I can see glimpses of the past and future. I   
also have the ability to cause pain, to make a person relive pain   
from their past. Or future, whichever I prefer. I was a shamaness, an   
Amazon. But they expelled me because my power was too great."  
  
"Hmm..that *is* interesting. I also like conquest. I have magical   
abilities as well. Seems we have a few things in common."  
  
"Really."  
  
"How did you get here..I feel as if you want something from me."  
  
"I do. But first, tell me who you are. I did sense a great power   
from you, a dark aura..if *you're* not an evil sorcerer, I don't know   
what is."  
  
"Your perception is correct, Alti. I am a VERY dark sorcerer. I   
served under Grindelwald. He introduced me to true power. To the One   
Great Evil, who granted us more power."  
  
"One Great Evil? As in..Dahak?"  
  
"Yes. We had a deal many years ago. I suppose my present condition   
is also his punishment for my failure, as well as the OTHER cause.   
Damn you, Potter! My true name..and should you tell anyone, I will   
kill you AGAIN..is Thomas Marvelo Riddle. But I am called Lord   
Voldemort to my face..and behind my back, as I prefer, You-Know-Who..   
and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'm reputed to be a very dark wizard.   
The darkest of all, in fact. I've studied at a school of sorcery   
called Hogwarts, where I acquired quite a following. However, that   
insolent pest Dumbledore continues to get in my way."  
  
Alti arched an eyebrow. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardry?"  
  
"Yes!" Voldemort appeared to be surprised. "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I was a student there in a couple of my past lives. I even knew   
Salazar Slytherin, we got along. I helped him see how Muggles are   
inferior. I didn't force him, I simply..showed him how dangerous   
mortals would be if their descendants were wizards, and worse, if   
they were accepted into the school. I was also instrumental in the   
prophecy of the Heir of Slytherin, I foretold a few things to him. He   
and I were planning other things too. But that fool Godric saw   
through me..Slytherin and I were forced to leave. I left him a short   
time later."  
  
"So..you DO have a history with that school. I was well-liked,   
until the end. I had the same vision as Slytherin, but I took it a   
step further, probably more than even he would have dared. I, with my   
Council of Death Eaters.."  
  
"Death Eaters?"  
  
"What we are. Other dark witches and wizards in my group. We killed   
many Muggles and their magical sympathizers. I ran across two rivals,   
James and Lily Potter. "  
  
"And I suppose you killed them..I certainly would have."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Ahh..yes, you did! And.." She saw something in her mind. "Their   
son survived, he took your power from you. Protected by..*love*.   
Pathetic. Love is for the weak."  
  
"It certainly is. You're right again. Harry Potter lived, left with   
only a scar on his head. To this day, he is known as The Boy Who   
Lived. I was reduced to..nearly nothing. Both dead AND alive. That is   
why I can come to this world and also the living realm."  
  
"Such is the case with me, as long as my ashes, my remains, remain   
intact."  
  
"Here, I can regain my strength, or at least try to. Many of my   
followers turned back to The Light, betraying me. But a few are still   
loyal, awaiting my return. Twice, I tried to kill young Harry Potter   
recently."  
  
"And twice you failed?"  
  
"Yes! Arrghh! That meddlesome fool. I plan to kill him."  
  
"Hmm..you will not. Voldemort, he WILL kill you. Seventh year, in   
fact, around the time of his graduation."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"He will not be alone in this. I see this. As it is now, Harry   
*WILL* destroy you. Many may help him during this war, but it will be   
by *his* wand that you perish."  
  
"Are your predictions ever wrong?"  
  
"Hardly. It's usually on the mark. And I say this, the boy Potter   
will be your demise. But.."  
  
"But *what*?"  
  
"That fate can be changed, Dark One. Perhaps. I could help you..if   
you permit, I will work for you."  
  
"As one of my Death Eaters?"  
  
"No. As equals."  
  
He laughed. "Equals?! And why should I agree to this?"  
  
"Because it's the only way. If you want to end up rotting in   
Azkaban..or worse, the pits of Hell..you'll consider my offer. I can   
be an advisor. I can warn you, help you..I could use my abilities to   
help fulfill your purpose. *Lord* Voldemort."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"On one condition!"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I want back in this world. You will need my ashes, then my form   
you see here, and..a potion concocted of your darkest magics. My   
ashes are in America, at a junkyard in Los Angeles. 'Jones Junk   
Scrap', I believe it is called. Can you do it?"  
  
"Perhaps. I shall speak with my servant Lucius, he will call for   
someone to arrange it."  
  
"Good. Then it's agreed. Where is this Hogwarts, by the way?"   
  
"Scotland..you'll see it."   
  
She nodded. "I shall go there..and..and.."   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Someone else..I can FEEL it!" She glanced around, when she saw a   
young woman crawling sneakily from the bushes. She glared into the   
girl's eyes.  
  
Pansy Parkinson stood up, surprised. She was shocked to see the   
Dark Lord talking to a strange woman, whom he called 'Alti'. She   
managed to overhear bits of their conversation. She seemed to catch   
the woman's attention. "Ohh!" She felt herself being pulled quickly   
to her, by some invisible force. In nearly two seconds, she was   
standing in front of the older woman.  
  
Alti intercepted the girl, holding a hand to her throat. "I don't   
like intruders in my camp, little girl."  
  
"Aggkk! What are..Agh! Lord..Lord...Vo..Volde-" She gurgled,   
unprepared for the attack, unable to get the words out.  
  
The shamaness tightened her grip. She glanced at Voldemort. "A   
friend of yours?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
---Hogwarts---  
  
Pansy's body quivered, moaning. "Aggk! Urrghh..uhh.."  
  
Draco stared in curiosity. "What..hey, guys?" He whispered, "Her   
throat..what the Hell?"   
  
Crabbe and Goyle noticed it too. Her neck was convulsing, as if an   
unseen hand were gripping it.  
  
*************************************************  
  
---Land of the Dead---  
  
Voldemort nodded. "That, Alti..is Pansy Parkinson. Lucius *did*   
mention her. She goes to Hogwarts-"   
  
Pansy nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Slytherin! I wish-"  
  
Voldemort yelled, "Silence, wench!"   
  
Alti smirked, "Right,..the master doesn't like to be interrupted."   
She back-handed her, then kicked her in the gut. Then threw a couple   
punches to the face.   
  
************************************************  
  
---Hogwarts---  
  
Pansy's face turned, as a red bruise came on her cheek. She then   
keeled over, holding her ribs. She was quickly knocked on her back,   
her face and body moving oddly.  
  
Draco watched, shocked. "Guys, uh..I don't know what's happening   
here..or where she is..but it is not good, I can tell THAT much."  
  
Crabbe asked, "What can we do? NOBODY beats a Slytherin!"  
  
Draco agreed, "Hell no! Unless..it's You-Know-Who doing the   
beating. If it is..she probably asked for it. But if it's worse..oh   
no. If there IS a person worse than You-Know-Who..I don't want to   
know about it. She better come back soon.."  
  
************************************************  
  
---Land of the Dead---  
  
Alti asked Pansy, "Now..what do you want?"  
  
The girl managed to get out, "To become! A..Death Eater."  
  
Alti laughed, saying to Voldemort, "I bet you can't count how many   
times you heard *that* line.." She turned her attention to Pansy. "We   
don't like being spied on. But since you came for HIM..Voldemort,   
I'll let you decide her fate."  
  
Voldemort laughed wickedly. "Yes.."  
  
Pansy shivered, suddenly in fear. **Oh damn..Draco was right, I   
should have listened..** "P-please.."  
  
Voldemort said fiercely, "You will only come when you are summoned.   
WE will contact YOU, not the other way around. If you are worthy to   
become a Death Eater, then it will be that way. Prove yourself, and   
you will be one of mine..truly mine."  
  
Alti commented to the Dark One, "She will be one of them. But it   
won't be for a while. She truly has a heart of wickedness, i can feel   
the potential within her. Keep it up, Pansy."  
  
Voldemort grabbed Pansy smiling. "See? You came for nothing,   
foolish girl! Go now. Return!!"  
  
Pansy was released, she stepped back, calmer yet still in   
fear. "Yes. Y-yes, my Master. Your will be done."   
  
"Oh, and..do NOT come here again, unless you want to relive your   
death over and over."  
  
Alti smiled evilly at her. "And that can be arranged. By me."  
  
Voldemort pointed. "Now..go!"  
  
Pansy left in a hurry, running through the woods.  
  
Alti laughed. "Amusing, Voldemort. Could you smell her fear? I   
could. It was..exquisite! A shame she's one of yours. I can use that   
fear, feed on it and take it, tap into her power and add it to my   
own. Oh well, there's more where she came from."  
  
"Indeed." He smirked at her, reminded of himself many years ago.   
  
"I shall go now, and await your orders from Hogwarts. Summon me   
when your servants get back to you with my ashes.  
  
"Of course. I'll have one of my agents contact you." He made a   
mental note to observe her more closely..she was very ambitious,   
possessed great evil power, nearly more powerful than he. She could   
prove to be a great threat if they were rivals. And that, of all   
things, was unacceptable. 


	2. Harry's Dream

Draco leaned over Pansy, wondering what was wrong. "Pansy..Pansy!   
What the Hell.."  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes, as she was returning to the normal   
world. She saw a kid over her. Misreading the intent, she reached out   
and grabbed the kid by his throat.  
  
"Agghh!" Draco gasped for breath, trying to pry Pansy's hand off   
his neck. "Pansy..i-it's..me.."  
  
She quickly let go, as her surroundings were familiar now. "Oh!   
Right. Sorry..I think." She chuckled.  
  
Draco rubbed his neck, breathing once more. "So, what happened? You   
looked like you had a big fight? Did you meet you-Know-Who, did he   
have his way with you? Or was it something else-"   
  
She shook her head. "Oh, I saw him, alright. He was with someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some lady in leather. I saw her up close..and I thought *I* looked   
bad! She's..um, evil. I really believe she could be worse than Vold--  
uh, You-Know-Who. I heard him call her..Alti."  
  
"Alti?" He looked confused, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle, then back   
at Pansy. "Sorry, never heard of her. What did she want?"  
  
"I don't know! I didn't have time to ask her between the beatings.   
HE wasn't too pleased either, they thought I was spying." She   
shrugged, "Well, I WAS..but that's beside he point. But from that   
experience with her, I could see that..they joined together. I think   
she can see the future, I could feel her looking through me. She said   
she KNEW I'd become a Death Eater, as if it already happened. Alti   
must be some kind of seer, like a mean fortune teller, some kind of   
shaman. She also threatened to make mew relive my past pain or future   
agony of death, if I ever came back."  
  
Draco snickered. "Well..I hate to tell you..wait, no I don't." He   
sneered at her, "I told you so." He said to his friends, "Women..they   
never listen, huh?"  
  
Pansy made a fist. **Damn him..** She was trying hard to resist the   
urge to knock his block off, but thought better of it. "Fine. Ok, you   
guys can go now. I need to sleep."   
  
"Sure. Guys, come on." They followed him out.   
  
Pansy went into her bed, when she noticed her bruises. **No! Oh,   
great. This is just great!** She fumed, trying to think of an   
explanation she'd have to give to Madame Pomfrey. Or worse, Professor   
Snape. **Oh yeah. 'I'm fine, Professor. I just went to the Other Side   
and got my ass kicked by Voldemort and his new witch doctor   
girlfriend.'** She laughed to herself. **Yeah, I'm sure he'd believe   
THAT.**   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Alti appeared on the third floor hallway. "Ahh..this is perfect.   
Yes, I can FEEL the power in this place. So much magic and sorcery,   
just *waiting* to be tapped into. This will do just fine."   
  
Suddenly, a young man came through the wall, apparently another   
spirit. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt. "Ooohh! Oh no, someone   
in trouble! I'm Peeves, and I think you're being naughty!" He taunted   
as he tossed a vase at her, "Oh my, you look nice! You seeing   
anyone..NOT me, ugly hag! You not supposed to be here! This is Third   
Corridor, you're new here! Maybe I should tell the Bloody Baron, or   
Dumbledore! Then you'll be in DEEP shit!"  
  
Alti snarled. "I do NOT have time for games." She grabbed him by   
his shirt. "Listen, spook."  
  
He stared open-mouthed, caught by surprise. "What? B-but-but..you!   
How can you touch me? We're spirits, both of us."  
  
"Well, you're not like me. I am the great shamaness Alti, and your   
soul is *mine* now. You belong to ME! Whatever chance you had of   
going to your afterlife, you've lost it now."  
  
"You can't do that! I..I'm...but this is *Hogwarts*!!"  
  
"I *know* it is, you pathetic excuse for a man! Now you live--or I   
should say, you died--to serve ME. I will have this school, it's   
power shall be mine. And then *I* shall be the Destroyer of Nations."   
She grabbed his face with one hand, and made magic gestures with her   
other hand. "You're mine. Your eternal fate is in my grasp, I now   
curse your soul. Serve me well, and you shall be free. Well..about as   
free as you were earlier."  
  
"What, what do you want?"  
  
"Go. Be my agent, spy on activities taking place within this   
school." She let go of him.  
  
He stepped away, trying not to look at her. "Anything else..Queen   
Alti?"  
  
"That should do for now. Go."  
  
He flew away, descending through the floor below. The shamaness   
definitely had him spooked..only the Bloody Baron could invoke great   
fear in Peeves, but next to this new spirit, she made the Baron look   
like a humble priest.   
  
Alti laughed wickedly, pleased with herself. She walked through the   
wall.   
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry Potter was in his dorm room with Ron Weasley. They just   
finished putting the Wizard Chess game away, when Harry flinched.  
"Ahhh..." He felt his head. He felt his lightning-bolt scar burning   
again, a wave of nausea came over him. "Oh no..not again.."  
  
Ron looked over at him, concerned. "Harry, what is it?"  
  
"My scar. It..it burns." He crawled into bed, pulling the blankets   
over him. "No, it can't be."  
  
Ron asked, "Could it be..do you think You-Know-Who is coming back?   
You just beat him last year, when you saved Ginny."  
  
"I know! But he isn't dead yet, so..I'm not surer WHAT is going on.   
I feel something bad. It's close. But I'm not sure if it's Voldemort."  
He caught his friend's shocked expression. "Um, I mean..You-Know-Who."  
  
"Who else could it be?" He got into bed and turned the lantern off.  
  
"I don't know. But it's bad.." He turned over, closing his   
eyes. "I'll talk to Dumbledore..maybe. I'm not certain if he'd take   
it seriously. Unless I have another nightmare tonight." He shrugged,  
"After all, this *is* Hogwarts. I'm safe here." But he was wrong.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Ancient Greece---  
  
A dark-haired woman dressed in black warrior armor walked on the   
dirt path. She said to her friend, "Well, Gabrielle. Seems we got   
trouble." She pointed at the group of bandits up ahead, they were   
holding a group of villagers.  
  
"Nothing new, Xena." She had short blond hair, dressed in an Amazon   
warrior attire. She had a pair of sais at her belt. "Let's see what   
they want."  
  
Xena nodded. She caught up to the muggers. She smiled..not a good   
sign. "Hi, boys." She drew her sword. "You figure this is a good day   
to die?"  
  
They laughed. "Ha ha! Funny wench, ain't ya."  
  
Xena shrugged, "It depends."  
  
The leader said, "Lovely day, isn't it?"   
  
Xena said, "That's up to you. Let these people go."  
  
"No."  
  
She glared at him. She spoke to him in a serious tone, "Turn away,   
leave now..and spare yourself the humiliation."  
  
"Ooh! We're SO scared!"  
  
"Good. You *should* be.."  
  
"We gotta deal for ya, lady. We'll have your horse, your sword..and   
anything else you got."  
  
She nodded. "I agree, sounds good."  
  
He smirked, a bit surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Sure. Gabrielle..take their weapons."  
  
They roared with laughter, then got serious. The leader yelled, "Get  
them!" They ran towards the two women.   
  
Xena kicked two men in the legs, flipped one guy over her shoulder.  
  
Gabrielle took out her sais. When she saw a man about to throw a   
knife at her, she threw her sai.  
  
It went through his shirt sleeve, pinning him to the wagon.  
  
Gabrielle took back the weapon, striking them at enemies, while   
throwing a few successful kicks.   
  
Xena saw three men reach for their bow and arrow, aiming at the   
citizens. "No!" She took her chakram, a round ring shaped like a yin-  
yang, holding it up. She threw it out.   
  
It soared through the air. It hit a tree, then went to a wagon   
piece, rebounding to a house, then came back and cut through the   
bows. It then bounced off a few trees, cut across a couple arms and   
legs of the bandits, the two halves of the chakram had split in two   
and were dealing double damage. Then it came back together and went   
back to Xena's hand.  
  
The leader was staring in amusement. "Wait..wait, I know of you,   
wench! You're XENA! Destroyer of Nations, Xena the Conqueror, the   
Warrior Princess! The God Destroyer!" His men backed away, suddenly   
in fear. They had obviously heard of the Warrior Princess. They ran   
off in terror. "RUN!!!  
  
"Cowards!" The leader was displeased. "No matter. I don't need them   
to kill you. Wench."  
  
"I don't like that word." She engaged in swordplay with the leader,   
their swords clanging.  
  
"So..you're Xena, huh? You don't look so tough. I'm gonna make ya   
bleed, woman. Your blood..all over this field.." He swung at her leg.  
  
She parried, easily deflecting his attack, then countered with her   
own. "You like the side of blood, keep talking."  
  
"Maybe after I kill you, I'll take your daughter. Eve..or is it   
Livia? Oh..yeah, I heard of her. The Bitch of Rome."  
  
"You here to talk or fight? Hmm, you're all talk, because you   
haven't got in ONE hit on me." They fought for at least ten minutes.  
  
He fought well, but not good enough for Xena. He would feint, but   
Xena would see through it. She countered nearly every attack..the   
same couldn't be said for *his* side of the fight. Enraged, he   
blindly swung his blade at her. "ARRGGHHH!!!"  
  
She ducked the swing, plunged her sword into his gut.  
  
"Urk! Ughhh..ooh.." He dropped his sword, shocked that he failed to   
kill a *woman*.  
  
She twisted the blade and quickly pulled it out, then sliced at his   
torso twice.  
  
He sank to his knees. "No..no, it can't be! Ares promised me your   
head.."  
  
She smiles at him, a smile of victory. "I guess he lied."  
  
"Ughh..oohh...no!"  
  
"Now, you be sure and tell Hades I said hello." She turned around,   
freed the villagers from the ropes. "You people are free to go."  
  
They thanked her, then walked off.   
  
Xena turned to her friend, "You think we're close to Athens?"  
  
Gabrielle nodded. "Yes. Eve said she would be in the Town Square. I   
wonder what this is all about."  
  
"You're not alone. All she said to me was that Michael sent her   
there, on some mission of peace."  
  
"Well, that makes sense. She is, after all, A Messenger of Eli. I   
heard she's been doing well."  
  
"It shouldn't be too far. There." She pointed at the horizon. "That   
battle didn't last too long, but I'm not surprised. It was over   
before it began."  
  
As they walked into the city, a bearded man in black leather   
appeared a great distance behind them. He had a big sword on his   
side, with his name on the gilt. 'Ares, God of War'. He smirked as he   
watched them go, he seemed to have an air of confidence about him. He   
said to himself, "Wrong again, Xena. It's never over. But keep   
fighting, I like that. That's it, give in to your dark side..and you   
WILL come back to me." He vanished in a flash of blue sparks.  
  
****************************************************  
  
---Present Day---  
---Hogwarts---  
  
Harry woke with a start. He saw that the sun just came up. He   
rubbed his head..the pain was nearly gone. He saw that Ron was all   
dressed.   
  
"Harry..you finally awake? I tried to get you up a few times. You   
don't want to be late for Potions class."   
  
"Oh..right."  
  
"How's your head? Does that scar still burn?"  
  
"Um..no. It's starting to fade now, it's not so bad. But..whoa.   
Talk about a weird dream!"  
  
"What was it? You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Nope. This was something new." He quickly changed to his robes and   
other attire as he talked. "It was very strange. It looked like it   
was a long time ago. another time and place. A big fight..these guys   
and two women. One of the girls beat them, she had this round..   
killing thing..it's hard to explain. But her name was Xena, her   
friend was Gabrielle. And this scary-looking guy made a few remarks   
about Xena's dark side. His sword..it had his name, I think. Um..   
Ares. I read somewhere that Ares was one of the Greek gods on Mount   
Olympus. This dream..I don't understand it. It felt VERY real, just   
like my dreams about You-Know Who. But it had nothing to do with   
that, but if it did, I have no idea why. It was all very confusing."  
  
"Wow. That's neat, it's..like I said, *wow*."  
  
"Exactly." He grabbed his wand and spell books. "Come on, let's go   
get Hermione. I'll tell you both about it on the way to class."   
  
"Ok. I bet she'd like it. I mean, the part about two women taking   
on a group of bad guys..and winning!" They ran out the door in a   
hurry, headed for the Dungeon. 


	3. Haunted by the Past

---London, England---  
---Malfoy Manor---   
  
Lucius Malfoy walked into the living room. As he passed the bathroom, he saw his wife Narcissa washing her face. He did a double-take and went behind her. "Narcissa?"  
  
She stood upright, surprised. She had a sullen look on her face. "Ohh..hi. *Good* morning." She wiped her head with a towel. "I'm going to leave soon, but I should be back later this afternoon." She frowned.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He had recalled seeing her acting a bit awkward for the last few days.   
  
"No..not really. It's just that..you'd think I was crazy and lock me up. Not that I wouldn't past you."  
  
"No, go on. Talk, tell me all about it."  
  
"Well..when I was a little girl, I had unusual dreams. No, more like nightmares. I'd wake up scared, the visions felt so realistic. I stopped having them in my teen years..it's been so long, I'd forgotten them."  
  
"And..what's wrong *now*?"  
  
"They're coming back. Only, they're more intense now. More violent."  
  
"And..what happens in these dreams?"  
  
"I..I'm in another place. Another time, before Muggle technology. Actually, I get the impression that it's LONG before Hogwarts was founded. I'm different, too. I look the same physically. Blond hair, blue eyes, attractive body, but..it's my clothes. I wear a warrior outfit, black leather, kind of like a dominatrix. And I ride a horse. Also, there's usually an army marching behind me. I march into villages, burning them down and..and..killing everyone." She shook her head, trying to not show emotion. "It's creepy, she's very sadistic and cruel. The dreams are usually about her raiding villages..she also talked quite a bit about getting revenge on what happened to her family..I think her village was called Cirra, they were killed years before by another conqueror, some dark-haired wench who turned good. But later, my visions changed."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She was stronger. She was some kind of goddess, shooting fire at her enemies. I don't understand!"  
  
"Should we call the Ministry of Magic? I think they could find out what's going on. Maybe a truth-reveal spell-"  
  
"No! This is private. It should be dealt with by us, within our family."  
  
He relented, "Fine..alright."  
  
"However..could you keep this a secret from..You-Know-Who? Just   
until I know more about this. It would be better then, when we have more information about it. Then again, he probably wouldn't want to be bothered by..personal problems. He might think this to be too trivial to concern himself with, and then reprove you for bringing it up. As I said, it should be taken care of from within *us*."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Did you..have you ever learned what your name is in this dream? Who is this avenging conqueror?"  
  
"Not sure..um..I know she was called Warrior Queen. I think..ah. Call, Calli-something..uh..oh, I remember now. Callisto."   
  
"Hmm. I'm afraid I do not understand it either. Well, don't worry too much about it. It probably won't last..dreams rarely stay for long. And..ahh.." He felt a throbbing pain in his temple.  
  
A voice spoke to him, {"Lucius! Come, I have urgent business for you!!"}  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of something." He walked   
towards the kitchen, making his way to the door leading to the basement. He opened it and ran down the stairs. He walked to the cement wall and touched three of the bricks on it..a portion of the wall opened up, revealing a secret passage.   
  
The wall closed itself behind him.  
  
He took a wand from his coat and waved it. "Lumio!"   
  
Light illuminated the dark atmosphere, showing the contents of the dank room. There were shelves and crates full of many ancient artifacts. The rumors were true; this place is where he had stored the tomes and objects of the Dark Arts. No one could prove it, but there was a dark aura around the mansion, which enables Voldemort to   
contact his followers here.  
  
Lucius was now wearing a hooded, black robe with a red design on   
the top. He walked over to one of the tables and took five green candles. He held a piece of chalk in his hand. He knelt down and drew a circle with magic symbols and letters around it, then set the candles at certain points on the outside. "Tempos perditum est. Eternus, consecratio, revelo espiritu Voldemort bar Dahak." He stood up and pointed at the circle, then raised his arms. "Lord of all evil, hear me call. Servant of evil, I was and I am. I appeal to the will of Darkness Incarnate, to the One Great Evil, show me thy power. Lord Voldemort, show me thy will, come to your servant. Your servant, Lucius Horatio Malfoy, summons thee, hear my call. I await your order, in the name of Dahak, show me thy will. Thy will be done."  
  
In a few minutes, the candle flames shot up, then the fire traced the circle. smoke billowed from the symbol. Finally, an ethereal image appeared, dressed in a familiar dark robe..Lord Voldemort. "Malfoy.."  
  
Lucius knelt before his master. "My lord! You mentioned a matter of   
urgent business. Command me now, great lord, and it shall be done."   
  
"Some new events have come into play. We have a new ally, one who will benefit my cause a great deal. A powerful shamaness named Alti, she will lead us to victory. I want you to perform a ritual on her behalf."  
  
"Do you wish me to speak with this..Alti?"  
  
"She died. However, unlike us, death is a mere setback to her. This is one thing that makes her dangerous."   
  
"And, may I ask..what are the other things?"  
  
"She has great supernatural powers. If she so desires, to curse a person, preventing their soul from passing over to their eternal fate. Also, each time she is reborn..each time she returns through the karmic circle, her power grows even stronger than before."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "Hmm..I see. Reincarnation." He remembered   
his conversation with Narcissa. "Yes, interesting that you mention it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shook his head, trying to convince his lord. "No reason in particular. I just heard a few things about it. It's a fascinating religious concept."  
  
"Yes. Well, my orders are simply this: Alti must return to the world of the living, that she may better serve my will. Bring Alti's ashes here. They are at Jones Junk Scrap..a junkyard in Los Angeles, California. You will also need her soul, I will send her to you. And last, you will require a potion formula. Restorusa Espirito.."  
  
He gasped. "Right. I'll ask Snape for the potion, as he is best qualified to create it. Uhh..yes! Yes, of course. Is that for a restoration spell? Resurrection and restoration of one's spirit, to reform the body and soul of a person?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"But..but I thought..such a spell was nearly impossible. Most wizards cannot attempt it, they-"  
  
The entity smiled. "Ahh, but you are not 'most wizards', are you? You have other sources besides Hogwarts. There ARE, if you have not   
forgotten, schools which emphasize use of the Dark Arts. Remember?"   
  
"Ah..of course! Durmstang. I do have a few contacts over there. I will require them to come here, to assist me in this task. I will make preparations immediately."  
  
"I *know* you will. One last thing..Pansy Parkinson should be reminded that the spirit world is not to be trespassed upon by amateurs. She interfered in our conversation, between Alti and I..naturally, she had to be punished. You would do well to remind your son of this as well, considering that he and Pansy work together, not to mention their destiny at my side."  
  
"Yes, master. I'll get right on it." He waved his hands at the smoke.  
  
Voldemort's image dissipated, as he returned to the spirit world.  
  
Lucius sat at one of the tables. He took a charmed vial-shaped object. "There. This should contain all her ashes." He wrapped it up in a small package. "There. Now, I only need give this to an owl. Pakria.." He opened a cage.   
  
The owl flew out, landing on the man's wrist.  
  
"Here. Take this to..Jones Junk Scrap. Los Angeles, California. United States. Search for a pile of magical ashes, then use this vial to contain them. Just coo once to activate the device. When it is done, return here. Go." He handed it to his pet.  
  
The owl took it in one of it's talons. For some reason, the vial appeared to be glued to him. The bird flew out the upper window, on its way to the States.  
  
Lucius smiled. "Good..very good. Soon, my lord shall return to power. Then the world shall be *mine*." He laughed to himself, pleased at his actions.  
  
---Scotland, UK---  
---Hogwarts---  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in the Dungeon.   
  
Malfoy had been close behind them with his two buddies. "Ooh, Weasley!" He pointed to a troll locked in a cell. "There's your mom!"  
  
"*What*?!" Ron whirled around, but Harry grabbed him.  
  
Hermione said, "Ron! Just ignore him. Snape could be watching."   
  
The Harry Trio was doing thing their best to ignore Draco's rude remarks. Hermione said with a smile, "So, let's see here..Harry had a dream about two girls kicking a gang of bandits around like rag dolls?"  
  
Harry said, "That's right. Actually..the dark-haired one did most of the fighting. She was very good at it. She's..dangerous, but in a good way. The neatest part was that round thing she threw around."  
  
Ron said, "Yeah, you mentioned that earlier. What is that?"   
  
Harry shrugged, "Not sure. It looked like a ring, but it had a curved line through it. it could split up, then come back. She threw it, it bounces off about six to eight things, then it *always* comes back to her hand."  
  
Hermione exclaimed, "A chakram!"  
  
Harry and Ron said in unison, "A *what*?"  
  
"Chakram." Hermione explained, "It's an ancient weapon. I read about it in one of the library books about Roman times. Hey! I wonder..hmm, I wonder if your dream will have any coincidental stuff about true history? I'll check it out later. So, Harry..what else?"  
  
Harry said, "Not much else. Just this guy making plans, he wants this Xena girl to return to him. He was called Ares, I think."  
  
Hermione nodded in recognition. "Oh, right. He was one of the Olympian gods of Greek mythology. I read about him in the Illiad, which was written by Homer. Ares was known as the God of War."  
  
Harry went on, as he noticed the Potions class closer now, "The woman was feared by the men when they learned who she was."  
  
Hermione asked, "And who..was she?"  
  
"They named some titles. Destroyer of Nations sounds creepy, also   
Xena the Conquerer. Oh, and Warrior Princess."  
  
Draco was about to hurl another insult, when he overheard Harry's   
description. **'Destroyer of Nations'? Why does that sound so familiar?**  
  
Harry said, "There was also mention of Eli, Michael..the warrior woman's daughter was named Eve, Messenger of Eli..whatever THAT means! Anyway, their lead bandit insulted the daughter's name, only it was Livia."  
  
Ron asked, "Maybe she changed her name?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Oh well. He referred to Livia as..and excuse my   
language here..the Bitch of Rome."  
  
They heard a shout. "POTTER!!" It was Snape. "Being a celebrity does not entitle one to possess a loose tongue. Twenty points from Gryffindor, for casual use of profanity."  
  
Harry protested, "But Professor, I was..I mean, it was about a dream, something-"  
  
Snape smiled. "Another ten points for wasting my time. Care to push   
it..*Potter*?  
  
The Boy Who Lived shook his head, embarrassed. "No, sir." He went   
inside, followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle, laughed to themselves. "Aww, poor   
Potter. Hey, guys..me thinks Potter has a potty mouth!" They were   
apparently amused at Harry's verbal mistake. They nodded at Snape as   
they entered the room, who in turn smiled back at them.  
  
Hermione shot Malfoy a dirty look. She whispered, "I swear, if Snape wasn't here now.."  
  
Harry tapped her on the shoulder, as he took his seat beside his friends. "No, it's alright..Malfoy isn't worth it. Don't worry about it. I should have been more careful."  
  
Ron said, "But Harry! It wasn't your fault. You were just telling us what you heard, and besides, I'm sure it's nothing that anybody here hasn't heard before-"  
  
Snape, who stood in front of the room, frowned at them. "Five points from Gryffindor, talking in my classroom. That won't do."  
  
She glanced down, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Malfoy snickered with his pals, followed by the rest of the Slytherins. 


	4. Distortion of History

---Malfoy Manor---  
  
Lucius was upstairs now. He saw Narcissa, who was dressed up in a blue robe, which covered her dress and blouse. "Narcissa..going somewhere?"  
  
She turned. "Yes. I need to go to Diagon Alley for some supplies. We should restock on a few things."  
  
"Very well. I just sent out a few letters. One was to Draco, the other to Professor Snape. Draco must study the material I've told him to view, his grades can be *better*. Also, he will need to study other things as well. And..our lord requires ingredients for a Soul-Body Restoration spell. I've sent a message to my contact in Durmstang..they are to send me two of their most advanced wizards, to help cast the spell."  
  
She gasped, "What..sorry, I know not to question You-Know-Who. But I don't recall this being attempted. Successfully, at least."  
  
"Well, then." He smiled slyly. "I suppose we'll just have to be extra careful, won't we? Before you Apparate to Diagon Alley, it will serve our purpose better if you accompanied me to Hogwarts." He handed her a piece of paper. "These are the potions I need. You will give this to Snape, then he will accommodate our request. Do not give the impression that it is urgent or scrupulous..I don't believe he trusts me. Put on a casual attitude..but we MUST have the concoction soon. Do what you must to get the potions."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I will be speaking with Hagrid. I will also need a few ingredients from animals, in addition to Snape's potion."  
  
She smirked. "Ahh.."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Well..it's just that you and the Ministry of Magic DID try to execute his pet Buckbeak. I don't suppose he'd be too delighted to see you so soon. After all, it was just last week."  
  
"No matter. That is his problem, not mine. And he *will* comply."  
  
"Of course he will."   
  
"Now..let us go.." They joined hands and waved their wands. "Apparate!"  
  
*********************************  
  
---Hogwarts---  
  
Hagrid was in his hut, sitting next to the fireplace. "There yer go, Fang.." He gave the dog a slab of meat, when he heard the door creak open. "What is it.."  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy. He walked across the room, stopping a few feet in front of the giant.  
  
Hagrid rose to his feet in a rage. "*You*! What in blazes are yer doin' here?!"  
  
Lucius had a smug expression on his face, as he waved his hand. "Now, now..we'll have none of that. I'm here on business. Once I have what I need, I will leave. *Not* before."  
  
He seemed to calm down a bit..but not by much. He gritted through clenched teeth, "Fine..what do ya want?"  
  
"Feather from the a griffin's tail and a strand of unicorn hair, from the mane."  
  
"Ahh..Griffin, huh? Isn't that ironic. Coming from a Slytherin, that is."  
  
"Why, you insolent.." He took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Nice try. I will not be tempted into a physical confrontation with the likes of you, as it is not worth my effort."  
  
"And..what makes yer think I'll just give ya these things?"  
  
"Oh, you will. If you fail to comply, the Ministry shall be notified. I'm sure you would not want to lose your home here at Hogwarts. I can think of several excuses for another trip to Azkaban..and all it would take is one letter from me. You wouldn't want that..would you?"  
  
Hagrid sighed. "Fine..you will have yer damn ingredients. It will take some time, of course.."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I can get it to you later today."  
  
Lucius smiled. "There, now. I thought you'd see it my way. There may be hope for you yet, Hagrid. When you have what I requested, you will give them to my son. You teach a class today, correct?"  
  
"Yes..I do.."  
  
He clasped his hands together, appearing satisfied. "Excellent. You will give them to Draco at that time, then. Tell him that I will be waiting in the Slytherin tower. You would be advised to give it to him as soon as possible."  
  
"I've just said I would!"  
  
"Good. see that you do. If he feels that you are uncooperative..I'll know."  
  
"Right. Well, since yer done..can you LEAVE?!"  
  
"Of course!" He turned about and walked out of the hut.  
  
Hagrid looked at Fang with a scowl. "Good riddance.."  
  
*********************************  
  
Snape addressed the class. "Alright. It's time for you to apply what you have learned..assuming you have learned *anything*, that is. You will pair up with a partner of my choosing. You will use the herbs in front of you. If even a fraction of your concoctions are off, it will cost you ten points. Now--here is the order. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. Seamus Finnegan, Ginny Weasley. Begin!"  
  
The students made their way to their cauldrons, carrying the ingredients. Harry had cringed at the thought of having Neville for a partner. **Oh, great. Another accident..I bet Snape will blame me anyway.**   
  
Malfoy laughed. "Uh-oh, Potter! Don't let the fat klutz blow your face up. Then again, that would be an improvement."  
  
Harry shot him an angry glare.  
  
"Potter!" Snape said, "Is there a..*problem*?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Professor. Just making sure me and Neville get started."  
  
"So..start, then. Those pots aren't going to mix by themselves!"  
  
"Yes, sir." He started adding them. "Ok..one piece of mandrake. Neville..add one drop of calspic juice."  
  
"Ok!" He turned the jar over. "One drop!" It went in smoothly, the liquid bubbled. It rose a bit high, nearly spilling..then went back down.  
  
"Whew..close one." As time went on, he started to think of his dreams. He inserted a frog foot into the pot. "Ok, two leaves of spicer grakan."  
  
"Will do." Neville dropped two leaves in. "Oops!" Another one fell in by mistake.   
  
Smoke billowed up into Harry's face. He coughed, he heard Snape's voice as if it were far away.  
  
"Longbottom..ten points from Gryffindor. Do better.. if that is even possible for you. And you, Potter. You appear distracted..another ten points."  
  
Harry's eyes felt a stinging sensation. When the smoke cleared, he could almost swear he saw something in the cauldron, movement of some sort. No..more like an image. He could see himself and Neville mixing herbs. It seemed to flow in reverse quickly, then play forward..as if he was being shown the past. It stopped at the beginning of the pairing.  
  
*********************************  
  
[Snape yelled, "Begin!"  
  
Malfoy whispered, "Uh..Harry?"  
  
Harry turned. "What?"  
  
Malfoy smiled, "Good luck."  
  
Harry and Neville mixed the potion stuff. No smoke. No over-pour of liquid, either. It was perfect, with no mistakes.]  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. **No! No..that is NOT what happened!** He saw more, farther back.   
  
*********************************   
  
[Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Potions class.  
  
Malfoy yelled behind him, "Hey, Ron!" He pointed at a troll. "There's your mom!"  
  
Ron turned around, nodded. "No..that beast is too pretty to be *MY* mother. Perhaps it's..Ginny? Or Pansy, perhaps?" He snickered mischievously.  
  
Malfoy laughed, followed by his friends. "Ooh! Good one!"  
  
Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. "Yeah, I thought it was."]  
  
*********************************  
  
Another wisp of smoke rose up. **I don't get it. It isn't right..why is it so distorted. Ron would NEVER say such a thing about his family!** He waved his hands, but it was of no use. The smoke continued to rise..  
  
*********************************   
  
[Farther into the past. Harry would recognize their   
likenesses as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Godric said, "So..what should we do?"  
  
Salazar sighed. "We have no choice. Some wizards are bound to be descended from Muggles, we can't deny that. And Muggles will have magical parentage. I think it would be best if we allow *anyone* with magic abilities to attend here, regardless of their background."  
  
Godric nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is best. So what now?"  
  
"I believe I will stay and help train them." They shook hands..]   
  
*********************************  
  
Harry exclaimed, "Impossible! Lies!"  
  
Hermione glanced over, as did Ron. In fact, the whole class halted in their tracks, even Malfoy. Ron said, "Harry! What's the matter?"  
  
Harry said, "Salazar accepted..umm..Muggle-borns. And he stayed at Hogwarts. He LIKED training Muggle-born students! Why?!"   
  
Snape yelled, "Silence, Potter! I will not have you tearing down the ancestry of the noble Slytherin!!"  
  
Ron chuckled, "*Noble*! Since when?"  
  
Snape said, "Weasley, ten points taken from Gryffindor. Potter, continue. Clean that mess."  
  
Harry stood back at his cauldron. He dumped a pint of liquid. Some steam rose up, stinging his eyes. "Ahh!" He dropped the entire vial in it. "Dammit!"  
  
Neville coughed. "What the Hell?" Smoke billowed forth once more..  
  
*********************************  
  
[It was much farther in the past than anyone would expect. Due to the architecture, Harry guessed it was Greece, sometime in ancient times. Probably before Rome conquered the world. Outside the city gates, all across the land, were countless corpses of enemy soldiers. Crucified on crosses, other bodies were piled up, some even had their heads on poles.  
  
There was a group of armed guards surrounding a throne. The throne sat at the top of the steps. The guards were holding long spears. Some of them were Asian, adorned with dragon sigils on their shields.  
  
A dark-haired woman walked to the throne and sat down. It looked like Xena, except the hair was shorter. And she wore a Greek crown, with an Oriental robe which seemed to be of an Imperial style.  
  
A few guards dragged a young woman through the gate. They pushed her forward, as she fell to her knees.  
  
She had long blond hair, it was unkempt and haggard. Other than that, she was fairly attractive, wearing a long dress. She rose her head in defiance, revealing her face..it was Gabrielle.  
  
Xena asked with disdain, "What was her crime?"  
  
The nearest guard, Darphus, snarled. "She incited a riot, Empress! Encouraged the people to revolt."  
  
Xena rose from her throne, walking down the steps. she raised her hand. "Get up.."  
  
Gabrielle slowly got on her feet. She stared at Xena with anger.  
  
Xena touched her cheek, then asked with a kind smile, "Are you *guilty*?"  
  
Gabrielle jerked her face away, causing Xena to retract her touch. "I gave voice to the people. I know about the starving, the hungry. The people who disappeared in the night, never to come back."  
  
Xena appeared to be concerned, almost compassionate.  
  
She turned around, addressing the villagers. "Have you no dignity? No *rights*?! The right to live..to be free from harm!!"  
  
The people backed away cautiously, as if in terror. they looked away, avoiding Xena's cruel glare.  
  
Xena said smugly, "I guess they don't hear your voice."  
  
Gabrielle said with conviction, "I'm not the only one. You can't break our spirits."  
  
She appeared satisfied. "But the cure for spirit..is *fear*." She said to the guard. "Put her on the cross." She added as she looked at the girl, "She will serve as an example. Put her on the cross!"  
  
Two guards came behind her, grabbing her by the arms. They dragged her to a wooden cross, perfect size for her. They tied her arms and feet with ropes.  
  
Xena walked up the steps, making her way to the throne. On her way, she turned back to Gabrielle and the guards. "Break her legs.."   
  
A guard came in front of Gabrielle. He raised a gigantic mallet, sort of a huge hammer made of steel.  
  
Gabrielle shook her head, in fear. She braced for the impact, dreading it with every ounce of her being. "No..."  
  
The hammer came down hard, right on the girl's kneecaps.  
  
"AAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" On reflex, her head raised up, tears in her eyes. Her chilling scream of agony was heard for what seemed to be forever..]  
  
*********************************  
  
"Potter! *POTTER*!!!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He found himself laying on the floor, The cauldron was tipped over, it's contents all over the cement.   
  
The other students stood against the far wall now, staring at Harry as if he had grown another head. They whispered amongst themselves.  
  
Snape pointed at them, while giving Harry a death-glare. "Enough!" If looks could kill..   
  
The other classmates shut up very fast. The Slytherins, even they had stayed silent.  
  
Harry slowly got up, prepared for the worst.   
  
"Potter..this is the last time. I will not have my class disrupted by your childish antics-"  
  
Suddenly angry, Harry exclaimed, "What?! *Childish*?!!"  
  
"Silence! I will take 100 points from Gryffindor now. But that is nothing compared to what you *really* deserve. You are to be in Detention tonight. And *only* you. Come see me at bedtime, I will discuss the nature of your punishment then. "  
  
"But..b-but Neville.."  
  
"The blame lies with you, Potter. Enjoy your freedom. When you see me tonight, I will expect you to tell me what you saw exactly in that cauldron of yours."  
  
"What.."  
  
"Don't be so coy with *me*, young Potter. There's a reason why I am known as the Potions Master."  
  
Suddenly, Narcissa walked into the room. "Professor Snape!"  
  
Harry watched her go up to Snape. He saw her whisper something in his ear, then hand him a paper. He nodded, leading her to his office in the next room.  
  
Snape turned around as he shut his door. He looked at the students. "Class dismissed!"  
  
They all filed out, but not before Malfoy went past Harry. He said as he walked on, "Nice move, Potter. Beautiful. Really, I don't see how your day can get any worse.. you know, if you wanted to have a rotten day, all you had to do was ask! Me and my friends would have been MORE than happy to help you there.." He laughed, running for the door.   
  
Harry shouted after him. "Yeah..but like I said before! I can tell who my friends are just fine on my own, I can learn for *myself* which kind of people I'd need help from. And you are certainly *not* one of them!!"  
  
Malfoy halted in his tracks. He turned around fast, the smug and sarcastic expression he had moments before was now gone, replaced with quiet rage. His fists were clenched at his sides, his eyes narowed at Harry. "YOU.."  
  
Harry grinned. **Oh, I hit a nerve.** He asked,   
"Yeah? What NOW?" Then it came to him. He hit a nerve, alright. Something that happened between them before, on their first trip on the train to Hogwarts. He could tell by Draco's expression. Oh well, too late to take it back now.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something..but no words came. "Nothing." He turned to his cronies. "Crabbe, Goyle! Let's go." He ran with them, leaving the room.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Whatever. Good riddance."  
  
Hermione stared at Harry. "Um..Harry? Are you okay?"  
  
Harry replied, "Sure! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Hermione said, "Well..you seem a bit more edgy. But that remark to Malfoy..and I do admit, I hate his guts as much as you do. But that last remark was a bit harsh, even for you."  
  
"Oh..well, uh..it's been a very bad day for me. It's like nothing goes *right*, no matter how hard I try. It keeps getting worse as the day goes on."  
  
Ron asked, "What did Snape mean, about 'what you saw in your cauldron'?"  
  
Harry answered as they walked out of Potions, "I saw something. The past. But.strange thing, it's not the past that *I* remember."  
  
Hermione asked with interest, "Really? How so?"  
  
Harry explained, "Well..Neville and I were mixing potions..and it was perfect. not one mistake. Before that part, Malfoy actually wished me luck!"  
  
Ron nearly choked. "Him?! You bloody serious?"   
  
Harry said, "I saw it! And remember when he said that troll looked like your mother?"  
  
Ron said darkly, "Yeah..unfortunately. I wanted to hurt him."  
  
"You didn't. Instead, you laughed. You said it was too pretty to be your mom, and that it looked more like Ginny. Then we laughed along with Malfoy..as if we were all his pals or some crap."  
  
Ron and Hermione stared in shock, their mouths open.  
  
"And Slytherin didn't leave Hogwarts. He stayed. And he accepted Muggle-born students."  
  
Hermione said, "Slytherin said that? No way!"  
  
Harry replied, "Well..that's pretty much it. Oh, and Xena too. Only she was very evil. She apparently ruled the world. At least, that's what I saw. I don't know what's going on anymore..everything feels crazy lately."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Aw, don't worry. I'll check the library, see what I can find out. I was headed there after lunch, anyway."  
  
Ron sighed, "Oh..right. Lunch." They made their way into the Great Hall. They noticed the other houses were at their respective tables.   
  
"Well, let's eat. I need something to take my mind off of that Detention tonight." He joined them, sitting with them at the Gryffindor table.. 


	5. Lunch Period

The trio of Gryffindors sat down. Seamus, who sat across from Harry, asked, "Hey. How are you guys doing? Are you ok, Harry? Snape seemed a little pissed off."  
  
Hermione snorted, "A *little*? Hardly. He gave Harry some Detention for tonight."  
  
Harry added with a frown, "And I don't think i want to know what he has planned."  
  
Ron said, "I don't understand why it happened. Harry, you looked like you saw something bloody dangerous in the cauldron, smoke came out a few times..then, you accidentally tipped it over."  
  
Neville said with remorse, "Harry..uh, I'm very sorry. It was my fault. I didn't mix it right. *I* should have gotten in trouble, but..sorry." He wiped his eye.  
  
Harry waved. "Don't worry about it, it's too late now."  
  
Seamus said, "So, what happened. Harry, you haven't been normal."  
  
Ron explained, "It's his dreams. He had one last night."  
  
Neville shuddered, "W-was it..was it about You-Know-Who?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. It was about this warrior woman named Xena. I never heard of her before. From what I saw, she used to be a warlord, but turned good later on. She travels with her Amazon friend.. Gabrielle..fighting evil and stuff. And they can *really* fight! I just remembered something. This isn't the first time I had a dream of them..I had it before, when I was nine years old. Uncle Vernon started the fire up in the fireplace. I fell asleep on the couch one..I saw weird images in my sleep. A raven-haired woman on horseback, an army rode with her. Whenever she left a village, it was always burning behind her. Later on, I saw her fighting enemies and stuff. Last night, I had another dream. Same thing, Xena rescued some villagers."  
  
Hermione said, "Was today any different?"  
  
Harry nodded as he ate, "Yeah. She was evil. Dressed very differently, in regal robes. Like she was queen of the world. It was changed somehow, as she and Gabby were enemies. Xena had her put on a cross, ordered the guard to make an example of her by breaking the bard's legs. I saw other stuff, too. The past at Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were pals, Malfoy was too nice, and other stuff..it was changed, a different history than we know it."  
  
Seamus exclaimed, "Whoa! That's VERY scary."  
  
Hermione gasped, as if she had learned something new. "Oh..my..GOD. I got it! Harry, this was alternate history. It's believed thar for every choice, we create an alternate universe and time-line..a universe exists from ALL choices that everyone in the past has made. There's billions of different realms similar to our own."  
  
Ron said, "You sure, Herm?"  
  
She said, "I'm sure. I read about this in a book once, something to do with physics. Harry, something about the potions..I don't know, but the way they were mixed, they must have triggered something. Maybe an opening, a window into the Multiverse of all the different events that *could* have happened in the past. It makes perfect sense!"  
  
Harry agreed, "Yeah, you're probably right." He finished his food, then yawned. He was wondering what to do about these disturbing images. Harry could not understand why he kept seeing them. He looked down at his empty plate, at a loss of how to deal with it. As he did so, he found himself somewhere else..  
  
*******************************************  
  
---Mount Amaro---  
---Roman Prison---  
  
[Back in the past once again. It was snowing. Roman soldiers were leaning over two bodies, tying them to the crosses which lay on the ground.   
  
The criminals were two women, dressed in grey rags. It was Xena and Gabrielle, and it appeared to be the end for them. Xena looked at her companion. She was quivering from the cold, trying to speak.  
"Gabrielle.."  
  
The bard slowly turned her head, gazing into Xena's eyes once more.  
  
Xena said with conviction, "You were the best thing in my life.."  
  
Gabrielle replied softly, "I love you, Xena."  
  
The Roman placed a small, wooden block on Xena's left hand. He raised the hammer high in the air...and brought it down hard!]  
  
**********************************************   
  
"WHAT?!!" Hermione yelled, which got the attention of both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. "Harry, what do you *mean*?"  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously, looking around. He was at lunch, back with his friends in the Great Hall. "Huh..what?"  
  
Seamus laughed, "Uh..Harry? You just told Hermione that she was the best thing in your life."  
  
Harry denied it. "No. No, I didn't say that."  
  
Hermione said, "Yes. You did, Harry. You were looking at me. You said..'you were the best thing in my life'."  
  
Seamus laughed, "Why, Harry..you got a crush on Herm?"  
  
Harry yelled, "Will you just SHUT UP? Why don't you shout a little bit *louder*, huh?! I did NOT say it, it was *XENA*!!!"  
  
By now, Draco was snickering along with the rest of his class. A few other tables from Hufflepuff started to notice, then followed suit.  
  
Ron said, "Harry! Please stay calm, ok? We're attracting attention. Unwanted attention..especially from those Slytherin blokes over there. And as we all know, *any* kind of attention from them is usually unwanted."  
  
Harry sighed, taking a deep breath. "Okay..sorry, Herm. But I saw them again. They were being crucified by Romans."  
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment. "So..you were just repeating what you heard in the dream?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, a brown owl just flew over to Malfoy. It dropped a scroll in front of him. He picked it up, unfolding it, and a few chocolate candies fell out. "Ooh, sweets! What have we here?" He silently read the letter to himself.  
  
Draco,  
Have you read the books I have told you to read? In case you have forgotten, they are the books on warfare and history in ancient times. I expect you to be done by tonight, for there shall be a test. Also, I would take care not to go where you do not belong, if I were you. There is no reason for you to repeat Pansy's mistake..the next time she interferes, our lord may not be so forgiving. Do not attempt to work magic with which you have had no experience. Your assistance shall be needed soon. Narcissa will give you details..  
--Lucius  
  
Malfoy scowled. Great..first Potter insults him at then end of Potions class, now he has to do extra homework that has *nothing* to do with magic. On top of that, he is supposed to help his father and You-Know-Who fulfill some evil plan. He mumbled, "Oooh, what fun."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Narcissa walked into the Great Hall. As she walked past the tables of the other houses and towards her son's section of the room, she found herself smiling evilly. She said with a sneer, "Here comes trouble.."  
  
Malfoy looked up from his candy. "What?"  
  
Narcissa shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I don't know why I said that?"  
  
Malfoy asked in a bored, drawling tone, "What do you want now, mother?"  
  
"We have business to discuss."  
  
"Okay..what is it? Father told me you would come. So, what am I supposed to do?"   
  
She whispered, "Not here. Let's go outside, away from all these people. What I must tell you is not meant for others to hear, as it is very important..only you are meant to know."  
  
He sighed, "Fine..let's be done with it, then." He got up from his seat.  
  
She nodded, leading him out the door.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Seamus watched Malfoy leave the room with his mother. "Guys..what the Hell was *that* all about? She sure looked awful suspicious, how she was acting."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Damned if I know. I don't really pay attention to anything the Malfoy's do."  
  
Ron said, "I'm with you on that, Harry. But it sure seemed bloody important. I wonder what they're talking about?"   
  
**********************************************  
  
In the hallway, Narcissa stopped.  
  
Malfoy asked tiredly, "Ok..what now?"  
  
"First..you would do well to change that attitude. What we need you to do will require your full attention."  
  
He straightened up. "Alright. So, what am I to do?"  
  
"You-Know-Who, as you may have figured out from Pansy's spying, has recently made an alliance with a soul as dark as his own."  
  
"Alti?"  
  
"Ah, I see you already know of the shamaness. Good."  
  
"Not really. Pansy just told me what Alti was, what Alti told her..and that she was very powerful."  
  
"That is all true. She possesses magic from an era long before Hogwarts, her abilities come without the use of a wand. She has power over life and death. You-Know-Who thinks she can be useful to our cause, and I for one do not plan to argue. At this point, Alti's spirit is wandering around, while her body is ashes. It is our task to gather the correct properties which are necessary to perform a spell that will bring her back."  
  
"And, my part is.."  
  
"Lucius thinks she may come here. In fact, she may be here already."  
  
"Hmm..I haven't noticed Peeves around lately."  
  
"It is *your* job to find this Alti. Inform her that You-Know-Who's  
servant has begun the ritual. Tell her to come to our mansion. and..you would be wise to identify yourself the moment you see her. She's likely to be mentally unstable, given her range of power."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Don't mess this up. Once you give Alti the message, let your father know immediately. Do you understand?"  
  
"It'll be done, mother. I won't fail."  
  
"Good..see that you don't." And with that, she walked past him, headed for the exit.  
  
Malfoy frowned. "Right. As if I *could* fail." He went to open the huge doors, walking back to his table in the Great Hall.. 


	6. Malfoy's Pain

---Jones Junk Scrap---  
  
The owl named Pakria flew high above the junkyard, searching for Alti's remains. After several minutes, it caught a scent, an aroma of magic and death. It saw a collection of ashes that had an eerily purple glow to it..it swooped down, fluttering above them.  
"Whhooo..whoo.."  
  
Suddenly, the ashes stirred, swirling upwards into the air. There was an unearthly moan, a growling of sorts. In seconds, they were sucked into the vial, sort of like a vacuum effect.  
  
As if on cue, Ephiny appeared. She saw the owl holding  
the vial of ashes. She pointed at the animal. "You!"  
  
Startled, the creature flapped its wings in anxiety, as it saw the ghost. It flew off into the sky, headed back home.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You don't get away with the witch's  
ashes THAT easily." She jumped up, after the owl..then her form changed. She became a swirl of blue vapor and light, tailing fast after her target. She would not stop until she learned what the flying beast was up to,  
as she was prepared to follow it to the other end of the world if she had to. In this case, she would need to do exactly that.  
  
  
*******************************************   
  
  
---Hogwarts---  
  
Malfoy walked in the halls with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Ok, let's get this over with."  
  
Crabbe said, "So, uh..what are we doing again? Looking  
for a spook?"  
  
Malfoy nodded. "Right. But I wouldn't call her that if I were you. We have to find Alti. My mother said she would be somewhere on the school grounds."  
  
Goyle asked, "Where?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "She wasn't quite clear on that. I suppose she expects me to know everything. I *do* know everything of course..but a few hints would be nice. *Women*.." He shook his head. "Let's try calling her. Alti! ALTI!!"  
  
Suddenly, Peeves flew through the wall. "Ohh, someone shouting! Oh no, you're near a library! Filch won't be happy. No, no.."  
  
Goyle said, "Where's Alti?"  
  
The ghost shrinked back towards the wall he came from. "No! Oh my..please, *no*! Not her!"  
  
Malfoy said, "We just want to talk to her. Tell us where to find her, or I'll get the Bloody Baron-"  
  
"Go ahead! The Baron would be *nothing* compared to her!" He paced around the room, shaking.  
  
Malfoy glanced at his pals, then at Peeves. He had to admit, this Alti character must have gave the ghost quite a big fright. "Yell me! Where is this bloody skank?!"  
  
A voice behind them snarled, "Now, now. Children should know better than to run their mouth.."  
  
All four of them whirled around, seeing a woman in dark leather. *Alti*.   
  
Malfoy stammered, "Uh..I-I thought-"  
  
"Enough!" Alti glared at him, staring into the kid's eyes.  
  
Malfoy winced, feeling a sharp pain..a memory was coming to him.  
  
*******************************************  
  
[Quidditch. Several years ago. Draco had been watching the match, making comments about the Weasley family.  
  
Ron leaped at him, tackling g him, throwing punches to Malfoy's face.]  
  
*******************************************  
  
Malfoy was knocked back. his face lurched to the side, then he fell back, and felt another punch.   
"Agghh! What.." He was sent reeling farther, his back hitting the wall behind him.  
  
*******************************************  
  
[Malfoy was on a broom, flying after the Golden Snitch. Just then a bludger had hit him from behind.]  
  
*******************************************  
  
"AARRGHHH!!!!" He was doubled over, down on all fours. He felt pain in his backside, his head was ringing. "What..what's going on?" As he remembered another attack from Ron, he was again flung upwards, as if he was uppercutted.   
  
Alti smirked. "Pain from your past. You should not have insulted me. But enough games..now, prepare to be beaten by your future!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood against the wall, looking away. Trying very hard not to do anything to anger the evil spirit.  
  
*******************************************  
  
[Malfoy was older now, about several months to a year. He pointed a wand at Harry, but an unknown teacher cast a spell on him. He changed into a ferret..several minutes later, Snape ordered the teacher to change him back.]  
  
*******************************************  
  
He keeled over, holding himself. He felt as if he was out of breath, as if he was literally gasping for air, wheezing heavily. "Oh God..no more, please.."  
  
*******************************************  
  
[Three years later. Malfoy was met by a fist from Harry, obviously for some remark about his parents. "Agh!"  
  
Ron joined in, kicking him hard in the crotch, then backhanded him across the face. "Come on! Call me a Mudblood lover! Say it!" He kicked him in the gut.  
  
Harry said, "I've had enough of your crap, Malfoy!" He pounds on his back, and when he goes down, throws another kick to the ribs..]  
  
*******************************************  
  
Malfoy had no idea what he would do in the future to provoke the Gryffindors, but it didn't matter. It still hurt. His faced was hit again, nearly disorienting him. He felt another pain in his groin.. he sank to his knees. He felt a hand across his face, then his ribs felt the impact. "Oh God..please.." He gasped, feeling more pain as he spoke. He couldn't understand it. how could he feel so much pain in his life, all in one moment?  
  
Alti caught his confused expression. "I have the power to make you relive pain from your past! And as you know by now, your future as well. Should I take you to the time of your death? Hmm.."  
  
"No!" He reached out his hand to her. "I was told to meet you!"  
  
"What?" Alti was caught by surprise. "What do you mean? Who are you, child? Who sent you?!"   
  
Malfoy slowly got to his feet, as Crabbe and Goyle helped him up. "My father sent me..Lucius Malfoy. I am his only son. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Alti laughed. "And..this is supposed to mean something to me?"  
  
"Yes. My father is a servant of You-Know-Who. The Dark One."  
  
A look of recognition came over her. "Ahhh. So, Daddy sent you all the way here to find me. I'm flattered."   
  
"My mother told me to inform you that the preparations are nearly complete. They're getting the supplies, the herbs and potions, everything they need to do the spell that will bring you back."  
  
She smiled. "Yes. This *is* good news."  
  
"They say that you should meet them soon, since they need your spirit  
to complete the spell."  
  
"I know this."  
  
"You can find them at Malfoy Manor. It's in England, on the outskirts of London. They will be waiting for you in the basement."  
  
"Oh, I'll be there. A pity you didn't introduce yourself sooner. you could have saved yourself a *lifetime* of pain." she chuckled at her cruel joke.  
  
"I tried! I was about to speak..but you.."   
  
The shamaness shrugged, as if it were not a big deal. "Ah, well. At least you learned a lesson about the extent of my powers. And that was just a small taste of it. Perhaps next time, you will be careful what you say to those who have joined your side. Hmm..you should only insult your enemies, like..the mudblood, the girl and her friends."  
  
He nodded quickly, "How..oh! Yes! Right, I know.."  
  
"Very well. you may go now." She floated closer to him, her hand going towards him. "You've been very helpful with this information. I'm pleased. Such a good job you have done for me, I could just *strangle* you.." She put her hand around his throat, but it simply passed through him. "*Dammit*!"  
  
He yelled, running away from her. "What?!"  
  
"Relax, kid. It was a joke. Now that you've done your part, run along. I will meet your parents soon." She ran into the wall, floating through it.  
  
Crabbe said, "We oughta get going. You okay?"  
  
Malfoy glared at him. "Sure! I'm just *fine*..no thanks to you two!"  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the field near Hagrid's hut, limping along towards his slytherin classmates helped along by Crabbe and Goyle. He saw that Gryffindor students were present as well.  
  
Harry whispered to Ron, "What..guys, what the Hell happened to him?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Don't know. looks like someone gave him a good beating. I bet he was asking for it, too."  
  
Hagrid said to Malfoy and his gang, "Ahh..so glad ta see yer could make it, boys. Are you injured?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Family business..you know. sorry I'm late."  
  
The giant nodded, surprised. "Of course. Ahh..sure, don't let yerself be late from now on. By the way..I've been meanin' ta speak with ya."  
  
Malfoy asked, "Really? About what?"  
  
He removed a pouch from his large coat and walked over to him. "Take this. Yer father wants to give it to him. I don't know what the Hell he wants it fer, and I'm not sure I even *want* to know. Just take it."  
  
The boy took it. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. He wants yer ta meet him in yer tower."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched the exchange with surprise. Harry said, "I wonder what's going on now?"  
  
Hermione agreed, "Good question. He's been acting weird lately."  
  
Hagrid walked to his hut. "Ok, everyone. Time fer class, Care of Magical Creatures. Today, we'll study about what to do if yer find a wounded griffin."  
  
Malfoy laughed, "Oh, I know this one! You, uh..put the poor sap out of its misery?"  
  
Harry gave him a hard stare, as he knew what the creep was implying. "Shut up..you should only be so lucky!"  
  
Malfoy said smugly, "Oh, you'd be surprised at how close I came to that earlier!" He covered his mouth, realizing his mistake. "Er.. nevermind."   
  
Ron glanced at Malfoy with a funny expression.  
"What..what do you *mean*? Earlier?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all." He tried to appear innocent. "*Nothing* happened."  
  
Harry nodded smugly. "Uh-huh..ok, sure." He let the subject drop, following Hagrid through the forest area.. 


	7. Narcissa Talks to Herself

Narcissa Malfoy went into the Great Hall, noticing that the room was empty. She sat at one of the Slytherin tables. "Ahh, now this brings back memories." She smiled, remembering her time here years ago. She laid her head down on the table, exhausted from the day's events. Perhaps it was the Apparate spell. She closed her eyes..  
  
**************************************  
  
Narcissa was in an old village. The houses were nearly destroyed, many were still on fire. Ashen corpses were on the ground. "Where am I? Why?"  
  
A similar voice to her won said from behind her,   
"Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out."  
  
She turned around. "What?! Oh no. No. Impossible!" It was like staring at herself in a mirror. Well, sort of. She saw her twin dressed in dark warrior garb, black armor similar to an Amazon style.   
  
The warrior had an evil grin on her face. "Oh, but it *is*.."  
  
"Wait." She pointed at her, shaking fearfully. "I-I know you. I saw you before, in my dreams. You.. you're.."  
  
"Callisto. Now WHY, oh why, are you shaking so? What are you afraid of, dearie?" She chuckled evilly.  
  
"Afraid?!" She glared at her. "No. That's it..a dream. This is all a dream, I fell asleep at the table at Hogwarts, I'll wake up soon."  
  
She said with cruel sarcasm, "Oh..*yeah*. That's right, Narci. You keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it." She laughed. "Oh, come now. Would you really be here this many times if it was *just* a typical dream? Why do you think you come back here so many times?"  
  
She shuddered, "I..uh, I'm not sure why. This can't be real. But.. maybe it is." She growled in frustration, "Dammit, I just don't know!!"   
  
"Well..let me help you with that." She took a dagger from her belt, then ran up to Narcissa. She grabbed the witch's hand and made a small slice across her palm with the blade.  
  
"Agghh!" She pulled her arm back, a red slit was on her hand, bleeding. "Why?!"  
  
"There! Is that real enough for ya?"  
  
"Yes!" She held the wounded hand in her robe, squeezing the cloth. "Alright. I admit it's real. It's a dream, but..it's real too. Like a visitation into the currents of time, into the past? But..I still don't under-"  
  
"Come on! What do you think you see when you look at me in these visions? Why do you think you keep having them?! And, by the gods, why do they feel so *real*?"  
  
She paced a moment, trying to think, shaking her head at the crazy ideas going through her head. Could it be..no! No, please no. It can NOT be that. And yet, the reality of Narcissa's revelation was becoming more clear. It was too difficult to ignore now. "Umm..I feel as if I am looking at myself in a mirror. Except you're more of a bondage whore, a Mistress of Pain, if you get my meaning."  
  
She had an amused smirk smirk on her face. "I do..but by all means, please continue." She had her hands on her hips now, waiting to hear more. She seemed to already know what Narcissa was about to say.  
  
"You..are a past version of myself. And I'm your present-day counterpart in the future. We..we are the same? Is that why I keep having these dreams?"  
  
"Well." She smirked. "My, my, aren't you the clever girl. You're right on the mark."  
  
"So..why do I have these memories from your lifetime? Why all this past-life regression?"   
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Well..maybe..I need to fix something that went wrong."  
  
She laughed, throwing her hands in the air. She walked around, shaking her head, "Oh. And exactly WHAT would you have to fix, Narci dear? Look at you!" She pointed at her robes. "Nice outfit. You're a witch, right? And if I'm not mistaken, also part of a powerful family. It seems our karma has treated me well, hmm?"  
  
"Yes..Malfoy is our family name now. Our fortune comes from my husband Lucius and our parents."  
  
"Oh, yes. Lucius has done quite well. He's not squeamish about ignoring his dark side. I understand he was part of your cult of dark wizards. Still is, right?"  
  
She nodded, amazed at Callisto's knowledge of her life.  
  
"And your son! Yes, hmm. I'd hold on to him, if I were you. And last time I checked, I *am* you. Watch him. Kids nowadays are impressionable, easy to lead them away from what their parents have planned. So, no..your life is going better than it ever was. Granted, I had more power, I became a goddess. Wait.. first I was human, then became immortal..THEN, I became a goddess. You, on the other hand, you're doing well with what magical abilities you have. Keep it up. Keep giving in to your dark nature. Don't fight it, as you have for so long. No, give in to it. You know you want to."  
  
"So..back to my question..why?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Why I'm here, why you are talking to me now. Well, let's just say I thought it was time for us to have a little talk. So..no, it can't be a result of a mistake you've made. No. Maybe something else is there. Someone or something is coming. Something from the past, that's all I can feel about it."  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"Correction--what should *we* do."  
  
"We.."  
  
"Yes, we. Us. You and me. The both of us. Or the one of us, that's more accurate. In my life, I was a very powerful warrior, a warlord out for revenge after my village and family got burnt to the ground. Only one mortal has been my equal.."  
  
"*Xena*. Yes, I remember her through my dreams about you."  
  
"Right! You score another point, girl. On the other hand, you're a witch. A *PURE* witch! You have generations of power within you. All your past lives, all that karmic energy..it has been manifesting itself in your family, in the form of magic power."  
  
"What do you propose?"  
  
"WE work together. Combine our knowledge. Our experience. Our skills. Our power. There will be times when you need me, when I must come through..just give in. Let me come out, let me work through you. When I say, give me free reign and control." She slit her own palm with the knife and offered her hand, smiling. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Ahh..yes. Fine." She removed her hurt hand from the robes and shook Callisto's.  
  
There was a lightning bolt, a bright flash of light..and both individuals had vanished..  
  
***************************************  
  
Narcissa sat straight up, waking up instantly. She wiped here eyes. "Oh, that was a weird encounter. Hmm.." She got up, deciding to walk it off. She went out of the room and started to walk down the halls. "Alright..I should go to the Slytherin tower now. Lucius would be waiting."  
  
***************************************  
  
Hagrid led the kids farther into the woods. "Alright, children..we are almost there, just keep yer britches on. Almost..*what*?!"  
  
And then they saw it. Just a few feet away, it was there. A long slit was opened up in the earth, an opening of some sort. It was kind of like an earthquake had taken place, creating a gap. Yet, Hagrid had felt no earthquake. No, this was very recent. And that wasn't all..there seemed to be great heat emanating from it, as well as several inhuman screams once every few minutes.   
  
Harry said, "What..guys, what is that?" He nervously backed away, taking his two friends with him.   
  
Suddenly, a hand reached out of the deep pit, it appeared to be quite feminine. Then another hand beside it, the same likeness. They clawed at the grass above, struggling to come out of this abyss.  
  
Malfoy stared in shock. He'd heard some pretty dark horror stories about Voldemort's powers, told to him by his father Lucius, but nothing like *this*! "What..what *is* it.."  
  
Hagrid's eyes widened. "Holy crap!! RUN! Come on, kids, let's skedaddle our kabooses OUTTA here!!!" He ran off, leading the students to run in front of him.  
  
Harry slowly walked off, staring at what was trying to come out.   
"What..wait, now. Something..something is familiar here.."  
  
Hermione ran back and grabbed his arm, tugging him along. "Come *on*!!"  
  
***************************************  
  
As they all left, the figure pulled herself over the surface, crawling on all four limbs. She shook her head, standing to her feet. She was fairly young, with blue eyes, slender build, and long blond hair. She wore a dark robe with a red and black design on the chest and shoulder part..the sigil of Dahak.   
  
A torrent of unholy fire shot up from the opening, spouting forth like a Hellish geyser.  
  
The woman nodded, as if the flame was talking to her. Her voice seemed to be strained. "Yes, Father. I thank you for allowing me to return."  
  
It continued to burn, shooting higher every few seconds.  
  
"Yes. Our new order has come. It is time for you to enter this world. It will come. For I, your child, the Daughter of Darkness..I *will* succeed. Because it is your will, Dark One. NO one can stop the will of Dahak."  
  
The fire spouted up once more, then lingered, as if it was hesitating. Then it shrunk downwards, going back into the pit.  
  
The evil girl pointed her hand at the opening..the earth shook around it, the crevices came together, as the tectonic plates melded into each other. "There. The gate for your arrival is closed..for now." She smiled to herself, then walked onward. Towards the large castle of Hogwarts that she saw in the distance.. 


	8. More plans...

Hagrid herded all the Slytherin and Gryffindor students into the front doors of Hogwarts. "Come on, go on. All o' you get to yer towers! I'll have a word with Dumbledore.." As they went up the stairs, Hagrid spotted the old wizard approaching. "Hey!"  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore, wearing a purple robe, had a long white beard. He stopped in front of Hagrid, sensing trouble. "Hagrid..is there something amiss?"  
  
Hagrid took a breath. "Well..ye might say that. We got a wee bit of a problem. Something..eh, something or someone in the woods. Big chasm, hot energy from it. The Gates of Hell is opening!" He threw up his arms.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "Calm down, please. Tell me from start to finish..what happened?"  
  
"Well, as yer know, I was going to teach te class today. As usual. We were trying to find a wounded animal to treat, when..uhh..a gigantic rift came. It was like an earthquake had hit!"   
  
"Strange..we didn't sense any earth-shattering movement."  
  
"Neither did we. But I can't think of any other reason! The ground was opened, and it was getting *very* hot near the hole. But that ain't the worst of it. A pair of hands came up, it looked..well, like a woman! She was pulling herself up.."  
  
"And you did not help?"  
  
"Err..no. I didn't know WHAT this was! Or who. And I wasn't about to make the mistake of helping something evil escape that pit.. wherever the pit lead to..I don't think I even wanna know. I high-tailed it outta there as fast as I could, leading the sudents to safety."  
  
"Hmm. Yes, you did good."  
  
"Do ya..uh, do ya suppose the creature is from You-Know-Who?"  
  
"I do not know. I shall have to investigate this matter fully. Please, take me to this location at once!"   
  
"Alright..follow me." And with that, the giant led him to the doors.  
  
*********************************  
  
Dumbledore sat crouched over the sealed crevice, examining the surroundings. Hagrid stood several feet behind him, not wishing to get any closer to the rift than was necessary. The old wizard held his hands over the earth. "Hmm..strange. Still a little heat, but it's cooling now. And..the opening? There is none. Whatever part was open, some force sealed it up. And very quickly..almost a little *too* fast. I believe dark magic was at work here."  
  
Hagrid asked nervously, "Who do ya think it could be, Professor? You-Know-Who?"   
  
He shrugged, "I..I do not know. I have heard of other religions that speak of a dimension, they call it Hell. A netherworld for lost and evil souls, a place of containment and punishment for the dead. I believe that whatever came up, this woman..she may be up to no good. I cannot say for sure if the Dark Lord is behind it. Or which Dark Lord it was, for that matter, as there are several evil entities who have that title."  
  
"What can we do about it?"  
  
Dumbledore rose to his feet and turned around, facing his friend. "We must prepare for the worst. We have to learn more. I will research it further, then call a meeting with the other teachers. I will let you know if anything develops..though I shudder to think that there are *worse* foes than You-Know-Who." He walked past the giant, going back to the school.  
  
Hagrid watched him go, then nodded silently to himself. "Aye..I hope we can figure somethin' out. Somebody's gotta protect thar kids.."   
  
***************************************  
  
The Slytherin students filed into halls of their tower, a small group of each kid going into their rooms. Lucius was in Draco's dorm room, talking to Narcissa. "So..you're alright? You seemed exhausted, a bit worn out."  
  
She smiled. "Ohh..I'm just fine, dear. Perfect."  
  
Just then, Draco walked in. He limped slightly, then sat on the bed.  
  
Lucius stared at him in concern. "What..what happened?  
Another fight with the mudblood and her Weasel boyfriend?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Uh-uh. It was..Alti."  
  
Lucius yelled, "What?! That wench-"  
  
Draco quickly stood up, then grabbed his ribs in pain.  
"No..aggh! No, don't call her that. I tried to tell her who I was! But she overheard me talking to Crabbe and Goyle-"  
  
Narcissa smirked, "And so, you thought you'd get away with insulting the Queen of Mean. Well, well..seems you're not the only one with a death wiah, Draco dear."  
  
Her son looked at her in shock, as did his father.   
"Mom? You, uh.. ok?"  
  
She winced. "Huh? Oh..sorry. I wasn't myself for a minute there." Suddenly, she said with a leer, "But then, we all go a little bonkers now and then. Can't have everything our way, now can we? Hmm..no! Nevermind. So, uh..Lucius." She gave him a bottle of green liquid. "This is the potion."  
  
Draco walked towards his father, curiously glancing at Narcissa. "Here, father. For once, Hagrid was useful."  
  
Lucius held the pouch, looking inside. "Ahh, so he was! I knew he wouldn't let us down."  
  
Narcissa said in a teasing voice. "Ohh, *did* you, now? Lucky for him."   
  
Lucius ignored her, instead focusing on his son. "So, what about Alti?"  
  
Draco relied, "You were right, she's powerful. She nearly killed me, even though she's a ghost for now. She didn't *need* to touch me. She made me remember all the times I got hurt. I felt it! It was so real..dammit, it still hurts a bit. It's starting to wear off, so I'll be better soon."  
  
Narcissa, who paced for a moment, stopped to look at her son. Then, on impulse, she walked over to him and pinched his cheek. "Yes..you DO that, Draco dearie. That's a *good* boy! You be a good son and get better for your Auntie Calli--uh, *Narcissa*! Sorry. Well, you know what I mean."  
  
Draco went on, as he shrinked away from her, "I.. think so. Anyway, I told her how to get to our house. She'll be there sometime today.."  
  
Lucius smiled, "Excellent. You've done well. But there is the other matter. Have you been studying that history book as I told you to?"  
  
"Uhh..yeah." He looked down. "It's, umm..almost done, I just got to finish taking notes."   
  
Lucius said, "Good! Then you won't fail. Correct?"  
  
He quickly nodded. "Yes, sir. I never have."  
  
He smiled slyly. "Oh..you think so, do you? Well..we shall soon see if you can prove it. If you can show me proof that you're competent, then you will have truly earned the name Malfoy. That mudblood Granger girl seems to be passing you up! Don't let her."  
  
"I *won't*."  
  
"Hmm..we'll see. Come, Narcissa. It is time."  
  
She nodded in silent agreement, aparently her normal self again. She appeared to be strained, as if she was fighting to be herself. Narcissa Malfoy, not some vengeful Warrior Queen from another life. She held his hand, as they pointed their wands at he wall. "Apparate!"  
  
Draco watched them vanish. Alone now, he laid back on the bed, struggling to ignore the pressure. **Great. Just when you think you've completed all the necessary tasks, another one comes along. And what's with mother, she was acting funny. Acting like some crazy lady, then herself again, then..cripes! What the bloody Hell is wrong with her?**   
  
Crabbe walked in, followed by Goyle. "Uh, Draco? You alright?"  
  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?! Dammit, I'm sick of everybody asking me that!"  
  
"Oh, well..right. Everybody's inside their, uh.. rooms. You want us to go and-"  
  
He sat up. "Yes. That's a good idea, guys. *GO*." He kicked his shoes off, as he was obviously in a foul mood.   
  
"Ohh.." They knew better than to disturb him when he was like this. His famly was the most powerful wizarding sect, and it would not do well to get on their bad side. The two thugs left immediately.  
  
He laid back in the bed, scowling at his predicament. **You want proof, father? Fine. You'll GET proof! Don't worry, dear father, I'll succeed. But not in the way you might think. Ohh..you'll see, alright. You'll see me get my way, more than you know. THEN, you will see who the failure truly is! Count on it..** 


	9. Alti's Resurrection

---Malfoy Manor---  
  
Lucius and Narcissa were in the secret area in their basement. There was a pot on the floor. On each side of them, there stood a man in dark robes.  
  
The owl Pakria flew through the open window near the ceiling, then perched on the branch.  
  
Narcissa grabbed the vial. "Is this the ashes?"  
  
Lucius nodded. "Yes. Bring them."  
  
She took it over to Lucius. "Here. Shall we begin?"  
  
Lucius took the vial and poured it into the pot, then emptied the pouch of animal hair which Draco had obtained from Hagrid.  
  
Narcissa turned the bottle upside down..the liquid poured into the mix, creating a swirling vapor around them.  
  
The four of them held hands now, while Lucius chanted the incantation in an ancient dialect. "Terminus reversicus. Livio el restoro. El domine perdicus elm barstakus incantium, rudimente decorum, resurrectus spiritu..Alti!" He pointed his wand at the pot.  
  
Following his example, the rest of them did the same. They yelled three times in unison, "Restorusa Espirito, *Alti*!"  
  
As if on cue, the spirit of the shamaness began to materialize within their circle. She started to appear transparent at first, like the specter that she was. In moments, she began to take form, her body was soon a solid mass of her past self. She looked around at everyone, until her eyes rested on Lucius. "Impressive." She touched her clothes, satisfied that she was living once more. "Yes..you are very useful. You-Know-Who spoke highly of you. I'll try to put in a good word for you."  
  
Lucius bowed reverently. "My thanks..it was our pleasure. Perhaps now that you're back, you can uphold your end of the bargain? To bring our lord to his full strength, that we may better destroy his enemies."  
  
"It's taken care of. *His* lord has already made preparations to arrange this. He has sent his emissary on our behalf."  
  
Lucius asked, "And..who would he be?"  
  
Alti replied, "*She*..is his daughter. The Daughter of Darkness. The goddess reborn."  
  
Narcissa seemed to swoon at that, grinning wickedly. "Ahh..yes. Hope, the daughter of Dahak and that irritating Gabrielle.."  
  
Lucius looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? You never mentioned her before."  
  
She smiled, "Well, now. If I told you, that would ruin the surprise..wouldn't it, Luci *dear*? We were close friends once upon a time. She was so *naughty* back then, in the good old days. Back when life was so simple. I just hope she hasn't lost her touch. It's been so long! I wonder if she remembers me." She shook her head in frustration. "Uhh..right. What was I saying?"  
  
Lucius said, "Nothing important."  
  
Alti looked at Narcissa curiously. "Hmm..there's something about you. I sense a soul in conflict, caught between this world..and the one you knew before. Don't fight it, Narcissa. Give in to it, let it lead you through your darkness. For it is in darkness that you find your true potential."   
  
The witch shivered, trying not to let Alti's words bring out her other self again. She felt that her control over the warrior Callisto was lessening by each passing moment. "Uh, sure. I'll consider.. this..later."   
  
Alti glanced at the Durmstang wizards. "But enough of this. You two..I thank you for the role you played in my resurrection. But now, I fear that you have outlived your usefulness." She kicked the pot aside and grabbed each of them by the throat, holding them one foot in the air.  
  
They gasped for air, struggling to get free, but it was all in vain. Their minds were instantly assaulted with violent images of their future.   
  
*************************************************  
  
[Voldemort yelled at the first mage, "You two FAILED me..you were supposed to bring Potter to me!"  
  
The wizard protested, "No, my Lord, I-"  
  
"Enough!" He pointed his wand at the first mage. "Engorgio! Densaugeo!"  
  
The sorcerer's skin started to swell up, getting red, expanding, his teeth began to ache as they were unnaturally extending.]  
  
*************************************************  
  
It was happening to the first Durmstang wizard now, exactly as he saw in the vision. His skin stretched, then his teeth began to grow outward, like beaver's teeth, they were now extending past the chin. He opened his mouth to cry out, but no sound came..   
  
*************************************************  
  
[Voldemort pointed at the second failure. "Furniculus!"  
  
He started to break out, his skin made popping noises, blistering with disease.  
  
The Dark One pointed a second time at him. "Diffindio!"  
  
Sections of his skin began to tear, as if being split open by invisible knives.]  
  
*************************************************  
  
The second wizard's pain was continuing, as cancerous boils began to appear all over his body, festering with disease..and worse, they began to burn, becoming instantly inflamed. Then his skin was being torn apart, as he felt his insides start to tear up violently. He groaned in agony as knife wounds appeared on his flesh.  
  
*************************************************  
  
[Voldemort waved his wand at both of them, then yelled angrily,  
"Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
A green light came from the wand, hitting both of the incompetent Death Eaters.]  
  
*************************************************  
  
Their bodies were surrounded in a greenish aura. They screamed in torment, their life being slowly drained out of them..  
  
Alti tightened her grip on them.   
  
Their eyes rolled back into their head, choking for air. Near death now, they started to writhe in anxiety, their souls in turmoil.  
  
But the shamaness would not let them go out out so easily. In one swift motion, she jerked her fingers, squeezing their necks in a fury.  
  
CRRAAACCKKK!!! Their necks broken, the bodies went limp.   
  
Alti let them go, watching them fall to the cold basement floor, dead.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa stared at Alti in shock, apparently unprepared for such savagery. They nervously started to back away from her.  
  
Alti looked at them and smiled, breathing a sigh of pleasure.  
"Ahhh. A *lifetime* of pain..in one exquisite moment."  
  
Lucius said, "Uhh..yes, well..you seemed to enjoy it." In all his years as a Death Eater under Lord Voldemort, he had never witnessed such torture and destruction..and he thought he had known them all. Was it possible? Could this woman be *worse* than You-Know-Who?  
  
Narcissa asked, "So, Alti. What shall we do now?"  
  
Alti replied, "Now that I'm once again human, I can get to work on our plan. I will search the school for a body, someone decent and honorable. Strong, yet innocent. It won't be a Slytherin, I know that much." She smirked at Lucius. "No offense."  
  
He nodded. "None taken. What will happen to this..student?"  
  
"I will need Hope for this. She will be useful in the unholy magic needed to assist me. I will prepare a ritual for this person's sacrifice. Once I separate their soul from the body, Hope will pave the way for Voldemort to inhabit the corpse's remains. If we are successful..he will return to full strength, in a body of his own, chosen for him."  
  
Narcissa said, "Excellent."  
  
Alti said, "Now..I should return to Hogwarts."   
  
Lucius handed his wand to Alti. "Use this. At the last moment, let go of it."  
  
Alti exclaimed "Apparate!" As she began to disappear, she opened her hand.   
  
It fell to the floor as she was magically transported to the school.. 


End file.
